<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind The Scenes by zulemaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392826">Behind The Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulemaholic/pseuds/zulemaholic'>zulemaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Car Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Temptations, Zurena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulemaholic/pseuds/zulemaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have watched Vis A Vis and have wondered what really happens behind the scenes. </p><p>We do have ideas of what might possibly go on behind the scenes, but we barely have any idea of what exactly happens and how the characters<br/>-those filming and those not- feel, which inspired this small fanfic.</p><p>On the bright side, here is an insight on an AU of what almost all of us would like to happen behind the scenes, aka, Zurena content.</p><p>Here’s a sneak peek:<br/>“You were dying from jealousy. Don’t you trust your power, Zulema? You think you are going to lose to Rizos?”</p><p>Enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rizena, Zurena - Relationship, macarena ferreiro / zulema zahir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind The Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my twitter’s: @zulemaholic :)</p><p>for you guys to remember the first part of this chapter, go to episode 2 of season 6 (“The Baboons”), minute 55:07, aka, the famous Rizena sex scene.</p><p>apologies, in advance, for how i ended this chapter, can’t wait for you guys to read chapter 2 ;)</p><p>P.S. car sex, like never before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Behind the Scenes</h1>
<p>“You have to be more affectionate, Maca, Rizos. This scene requires all the passion and sensuality both of you could provide,” the director calls out, “Take two, in 3, 2, 1 and ACTION!”</p><p>Macarena gets on top of Rizos again, running a hand through her hair. Both of them try their best to intensely look into each other’s eyes. Macarena leans in slightly.</p><p>“You’ve been very patient with me.” </p><p>Rizos breathes in and gently stokes Macarena’s face, “With all my fears and hang-ups,” Rizos now strokes Macarena’s shoulder, “My outbursts...But, that’s all over now.”</p><p>Macarena lightly shakes her head as she leans in and leaves a kiss on Rizos’ collarbone. “I know that you want a relationship, without hang-ups,” Maca leaves another kiss and then lies with her cheek on Rizos’ chest.</p><p>Breathing out slowly, Maca slides her hand over Rizos’ breast, “With plenty of passion,” looking deeply into Rizos’ eyes, “That’s what I’ll give you.” Rizos nods. </p><p>Zulema walks down the hall and the filming going on catches her eye, she quietly stands by the entrance of the room, with a tiny smirk, making sure not to make any noise, to observe what’s going on.</p><p>Knowing the power Zulema has over her, Macarena senses Zulema’s presence. Determined to do her best, now, Macarena slightly smiles and takes a deep breath, which, fits perfectly in the scene.</p><p>“Dr. Maca’s treatment starts today, mmm?,” she whispers to Rizos, wishing, at the back of her head, it was Zulema she had to film this scene with.</p><p>Macarena, knowing, one-hundred percent, that Zulema is watching her, closes her eyes, leans in slowly and places her hand on Rizos’ neck, as she presses their lips against each other’s.</p><p>Zulema sighs and crosses both of her arms together.</p><p>Macarena starts imagining all the make out sessions she has shared with Zulema in the past and thus, deepens her kiss with Rizos. Macarena is certain that Zulema, now, is more jealous than ever and continues with the kiss to tease her more and more.</p><p>The filming crew gave each other a curious look, as they noticed the kiss was getting lengthier; but, no one stopped them.</p><p>Macarena pulled away slightly, looking into Rizos’ eyes and started moving her hand over Rizos’ breast again, down her stomach, shifting her position to the back, a little, so that she could have better access into Rizos’ yellow pants. Rizos bites her lower lip.</p><p>Watching Macarena’s hand, Zulema shakes her head, mockingly - all the soft acting not getting to her, as she always preferred rough sex. She knew that Macarena could never be the one in control, no matter what. </p><p>Normally, Macarena would feel uncomfortable filming such a scene with many men in the crew staring. She knew, deep down, that if Zulema was not watching her right now, she would not have done and perfected this scene the same way.</p><p>Knowing that the camera is now focused on their faces, Macarena removes her hand from inside Rizos’s pants; so as not to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>“Tranquila,” Macarena lowly says, as Rizos takes a deep breath, “Trust me.”</p><p>“Vale,” Rizos whispers and licks her lower lip. “Okay?” Macarena questions, as she pretends to be touching Rizos, “Relax.” </p><p>Macarena keeps moving her hand slowly, her arm only showing to the camera, as she keeps pretending to be touching Rizos. Rizos silently moans, making Macarena smile lightly, as she recalls Zulema’s silent moans when they fucked in public.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Macarena whispers, feeling herself getting somewhat wet, because Zulema always asked such a question and ended up doing whatever she wants, regardless of what Macarena’s answer was.</p><p>
  <em>It always ended up in Zulema fucking her harder and faster...fuck..</em>
</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Rizos says, and they both proceed with their make out session from earlier, with Rizos sliding her hand down Maca’s cheek, to her neck. </p><p>Zulema scoffs in the background, realizing that Rizos is now gaining control over Maca. She always knew that Maca could never have control, that her <em>good little girl</em> cannot handle being on top...even in acting.</p><p>“Cut!” The director calls out, “Now your shirts have to be off, to make the scene more authentic.”</p><p>Both of them take a break to take their shirts off, as per request. Macarena spots Zulema checking her out and blows her a kiss, teasingly, aware that she doesn’t have time to go there and tease her in another way. Zulema nods, then, smirks, ensuring Macarena that she is not getting away with this.</p><p>“Aaaaand action!”</p><p>As directed, Rizos is now supposed to be on top of Macarena. Rizos now gains full control over Macarena, fixing her position on top of her, pressing her mouth against Maca’s neck, pretending to be touching her down there. Macarena shuts her eyes, kissing on Rizos’ shoulder and placing her hand on Rizos’ back for support, a low moan leaving her lips as she, instead, imagines Zulema on top of her, touching her and fucking her so good. </p><p>A shiver runs down Zulema’s spine at the sound of Macarena’s moan, as she shifts in her position. “Fucking Rubia,” she whispers breathlessly and grits her teeth.</p><p>Fully aware that Zulema is listening to her moans, Macarena’s moans increase, becoming louder and louder,  deliberately, with Rizos’ lips still against her neck. Macarena brings her hand to Rizos’ shoulder, as Rizos trails her hand down inside Macarena’s pants. Macarena internally blushes, embarrassed that Rizos might feel her wetness, due to her wild imagination of Zulema; but, they don’t stop.
</p><p>Zulema feels herself getting wetter and wetter, at the sound of Macarena’s moans. Her legs start weakening and she leans against the wall for support. </p><p>Rizos trails her kisses from Macarena’s neck to her chest. Hard breathing and loud moans fill the room, as both Maca and Rizos move their bodies against each other. Macarena raises her hand to the back of Rizos’ head, then down to the back her neck, so as to highlight the pleasure both are receiving, in front of the cameras and then, finally, their climax.</p><p>“And now, cut!” </p><p>The crew cheered Rizos and Macarena for managing to finish this scene without any complications.</p><p>
  <em>Spoke too soon.</em>
</p><p>There she was, Zulema, in the corner, eyeing Macarena. Macarena grins and turns to Rizos, who gave her a hug, celebrating them finishing the steamy scene. They both then retrieve their white shirts and put them back on.</p><p>Macarena, then, asks the crew, “Am I done for today, or, do you need anything else?”</p><p>“No, you’re good to go.”</p><p>She turns to leave, noticing the dark pair of eyes blatantly staring at her body. Macarena swallows hard and walks by Zulema, not giving her any attention and smirking, knowing she’s gonna pay for it later. </p><p>Macarena walks down the stairs, to the parking lot, where she usually parks her car. She feels the cold breeze raising all the hairs of her body, when suddenly, she felt someone pull her harshly by the arm.</p><p>“Zulema!” she shouted, frightened.</p><p>“Stay quiet and come with me.” Zulema replied rudely, tightening the hold on her arm.</p><p>Macarena looks at Zulema’s lips, then her eyes, teasingly licking her lips, “Maybe I don’t feel like going anywhere with you.” </p><p>Macarena tries to loosen herself from the tight grip on her arm.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you are, Rubia,” Zulema doesn’t let her go.</p><p>“And who do you think you are to say that?” Macarena teases, as Zulema drags her towards her car.</p><p>Zulema stops and leans in, close to Macarena’s ear and whispers lowly, “I’ll show you who I am.” </p><p>Macarena takes a deep breath and Zulema leads her to the car. However, Macarena manages to get Zulema’s hand off her. </p><p>Zulema opens the door of her car, “Don’t make me repeat myself and get in the car.”</p><p>Macarena shrugs, “I <em>really</em> don’t want to.” </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to want anything. I am giving you an order. You will get in now, Macarena.” </p><p>Macarena didn’t fight back and got in the car, Zulema shuts the door and walks to her side of the car, getting in.</p><p>“What do you want to do with me?” Macarena dryly asks.</p><p>Zulema just stared at her, then turned her attention to the car and left the parking lot off to an unfamiliar area to Macarena.</p><p>“I want you to stop the car right now and let me out.” </p><p>Zulema remained silent and ignored Macarena.<br/>
Macarena knew she was making Zulema furious, but she didn’t stop. “Aren’t you listening, Zulema?”</p><p>Zulema abruptly brakes the car, staring hard into Macarena’s eyes.</p><p>“Joder! I am taking you home, Rubia. Stop your fucking complaining.” </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to do so. I don’t really want your company.” Macarena crosses her arms.</p><p>“And whose company do you want? Rizos’?” Zulema asks angrily.</p><p>“Rizos..” Macarena lets out a low moan, “Surely, if only you knew how wet she made me back there. No one has ever made me this wet.” Macarena smirks, knowing Zulema is close to losing her temper.</p><p>Macarena looks at Zulema and they fight a battle of fulminating gazes. Zulema squints her eyes then turns her attention back to the car, parking it in a secluded area.</p><p>“What are you doing, Zulema? I believe I mentioned I want to leave.”</p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth, Rubia!” were her last words, before she took off her seatbelt, pulled her chair back and grabbed Macarena onto her lap, leaning in to kiss Macarena hard.</p><p>“Don’t even think about...it.” Macarena says breathlessly, as she pulls away.</p><p>Zulema keeps her eyes on Macarena’s lips and then whispers against them, “And why not?” </p><p>Zulema trails her hand on Macarena’s inner thigh, feeling goosebumps all over her skin, knowing the power she has over Macarena.</p><p>“Because, I don’t want to kiss you.”</p><p>Zulema sarcastically smiles.</p><p>“You do,” she brings her finger to Macarena’s lips, tracing her lips slowly, watching as Macarena takes a deep breath, “You always do.”</p><p>Zulema then crashes her lips against Macarena’s. At the beginning, Macarena did not correspond and still tried to resist Zulema by pushing her away. Zulema had more strength and pulled hard on Macarena’s hair, making Macarena aware she was fighting a fight that has no victory for her. Zulema slid her tongue aggressively inside Macarena’s lips and felt Macarena gasp. Macarena knew she lost.</p><p>“Let me go, n..o..w.., Zulema,” Macarena tried to resist again.</p><p>Zulema enjoyed Macarena’s agony and how she tried so hard to resist. Zulema didn’t stop, she descended from Macarena’s lips to her neck, making Macarena moan.</p><p>“God..” she tried suppressing her moan. “You don’t have such a right.”</p><p>“Yes, I do, from this moment, you are mine. Understood?” Zulema whispers in Macarena’s ear.</p><p>“N..o..” Macarena tries shaking her head, but a whimper is heard after Zulema bites on Macarena’s neck, marking her.</p><p>Zulema pulls Macarena’s hair back hard, forcing her to look into her eyes, “Understood, Rubia?” </p><p>Macarena inhales deeply, but to Zulema’s surprise, Macarena regains self-control. With a smile, Macarena asks “You are just jealous because of what happened back there, Zulema, aren’t you?”</p><p>“There is nothing to be jealous of.”</p><p>“Well, it seems to me you are jealous. I saw your face back there,” she teasingly strokes Zulema’s face, then whispers against her lips, “Did you know that even your jealousy is such a turn on, Zulema?” </p><p>Macarena noticed Zulema trying to hide how turned on she is and continues to push her to her limit, “You were dying from jealousy. Don’t you trust your power, Zulema? You think you are going to lose to Rizos?”</p><p>Macarena spoke mercilessly, wanting to tease Zulema, as bad as she did. Zulema stared at Macarena and for a split second, Macarena felt fear.</p><p>“I don’t lose to anyone, Ferreiro.” Zulema spoke arrogantly.</p><p>“You know,” Macarena kisses along Zulema’s jaw, to her earlobe, “If I were you, I wouldn’t be so sure.”</p><p>“I am absolutely sure and I know what you like, Macarena.” Zulema forces Macarena out of her yellow pants, <em>fuck</em>. “And I know how to do it well,” she whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>